


Playfight

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst can't help but notice Pearl is even snappier than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playfight

**Author's Note:**

> (AN//: this takes place after warp tour and on the run but before marble madness where they meet peridot.)

Pearl was in the middle of dusting the window blinds when the front door flew open on her right.

“Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!” Steven yelled as he burst into the house. 

“We’re right here Steven, please don’t shout.” Pearl said, nimbly jumping off the couch to accept a hug from the boy. 

“Yeah what’s the deal little man?” Amethyst asked, finally waking up from her snooze on the sofa in the opposite end of the room. Garnet stood leaning against the breakfast counter, arms crossed, probably knowing where this conversation was going already but if so she didn’t say anything. 

Steven’s eyes sparkled and he let go of Pearl to throw his hands in the air dramatically. 

“The fair is in town tomorrow!” He yelled, even louder than before. 

“The…fair?” Pearl asked. 

“You guys have to come with me! There’ll be food and rides and- and- lots of cool stuff! Me and my dad go every year but he can’t go this year,” Steven’s expression dipped for a second before brightening again “but that’s ok because I have you guys to come with me!”

“Steven…” Pearl began “I’m not sure that would be a good use of our-“

“Ok sounds fun,” Garnet said, and Steven ran to attach himself to her leg. 

“Yeah! Sounds like fun, stop being such a nag Pearl!” Amethyst shapeshifted into a donkey and immediately began neighing.

Pearl rolled her eyes. 

“Ok I’ll come to the ware!”

“Fair,” Steven corrected and Pearl had to bite back the urge to reply with ‘whatever’ instead instructing him to go to bed and returning to her room in the temple.  
_____________

The fridge was nearly empty. Amethyst groaned out loud despite herself then quickly checked she hadn’t woken Steven. Pearl usually handled the shopping, because Amethyst still didn’t understand human money and Garnet didn’t really understand human diets so she just let Steven buy what he wanted. The blinds were still open by the window, outside she could see a silhouette twirling and slicing gracefully through the air with a spear by the cherry tree. 

Huh. 

Pearl only practiced by that tree at night when she had something on her mind. Ordinarily Amethyst would’ve just scoffed and gone back to her room but after they’d fused, and the kindergarten incident a couple months ago, she figured she owed the tall gem. Maybe it would help them get along again like old times. 

“Hey Pearl, whatcha doing?” She waved as she shifted into a cat and leapt onto one of the branches, grinning widely. 

“Amethyst I’m busy, what do you need?” Pearl said between gritted teeth, not even deviating from her shifting stances to look at the purple gem. 

“We’re out of food.”

“Ok.”

“And the blinds are still open.”

“Ok.”

“And you haven’t cleaned up the dishes from supper.”

“Amethyst, you can go now.” Pearl said angrily, planting her spear in the ground and turning to face her. 

Amethyst dropped to the ground and shifted back to normal. 

“I guess I could go if you want, I just wanna know what’s wrong, Pearl?”

_____________

Pearl sat down and rested her head on her knees, wondering how to start. Amethyst say next to her. 

Years ago, before Rose had- before Steven was born, the two had been close and conversations like this had come naturally. Nowadays they were awkward, and required pushing. 

“It just all seems so pointless doesn’t it? These strange marbles arriving constantly, probably from home world, Steven nearly died again because we didn’t listen to him about the warp stream, we don’t know why they’re here but if the home world gems find us we’ll most likely be killed, and Steven too. I don’t understand why he thinks now is a good time for a children’s thing.”

“Because Steven is a child P! Anything that takes his mind off it can only be good for the little guy. Garnet agreed to go, and she always knows what’s best for Steven.”

“Mmm. I suppose…” Pearl said uncertainly.  
“Great!” 

Pearl grabbed her hand. 

“Do you mean what you’re saying when you call me a nag, or tell me to lighten up?” Pearl stared intensely at her. 

“Um, yeah kinda.” Pearl’s face fell “but you’re still fun to hang out with, you nag because you care about Steven.”

“I care about you too,” Pearl added, and they both flushed but didn’t break eye contact. 

“Thanks P,” she squeezed the other gem’s hand and they leaned on each other “I think I knew that deep down, it’s just hard being with you and Garnet sometimes when you talk about homeworld, I feel like I’m never gonna fit in with you guys. I’m always gonna be the one from the kindergarten.”

“I used to miss homeworld terribly, but recently these attacks are reminding me why I left.”

“You left to be with Rose.”

“Yes…but I also left because homeworld were destroying a planet containing sentient life. I think being away for so long, the nostalgia made me remember my planet as nicer than it was. My home is here with Steven, and you.”

“I could train with you if you like?” Amethyst suggested “I’m probably way stronger than a lame hologram.”

The taller gem smirked. 

_______________

  
The battle was more restrained than the one in kindergarten, but no less tiring, neither side wanting to lose. They had to relocate the meadow by the lighthouse after Pearl accidentally sliced off one of the branches of the tree. 

Amethyst caught one spear and yanked it from Pearl’s hand with her whip, only for Pearl to create another and slice the whip in half. Amethyst pulled out yet another whip and attempted to coil it round Pearl’s ankle. Pearl jumped over the whip and grabbed it with her hands, yanking Amethyst towards her. 

Amethyst shapeshifted into the purple puma and collapsed on top of Pearl, pinning her to the ground. 

“Well that backfired,” Pearl muttered, attempting to get up before sinking to the ground, realising she was completely trapped. 

“You have to say you surrender,” Amethyst prompted, grinning so wide it was a wonder her face didn’t split in half. 

“If you honestly think I’m going to-“ Amethyst started jabbing her sides and tickling her and Pearl couldn’t speak for laughter. As a gem she didn’t need oxygen thankfully, but concentrating enough to stop laughing and speak was impossible. “Stop!” She managed to choke out. 

Amethyst relented a little so that Pearl could speak “do you surrender?”

“Never.” Pearl said, throwing herself forward she wrapped her arms around the other gem’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. There was a glow of white light as the kiss deepened and when they opened their eyes they were Opal. 

At the edge of Opal’s thoughts she could feel the two gems laughing. 

“I guess we could call this a draw?”Opal said out loud, before starting to chuckle herself. She could feel the warm glow of happiness and content from the two as they mixed into her thoughts. 

This was just like old times.


End file.
